The Lost Love OneShot
by iilovefallingstars
Summary: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger. He was her love, her heart, her soul, her life, her world, her other half. He was her lost love...R&R xxx


_The Lost Love_

_**Authors Note: I don't own anything except this plotline, other than that everything else is owned by JK Rowling =) xxx**_

_As Dumbledore stood in front of the whole school speaking to all yet mainly striking his words towards one student in particular, Hermione couldn't help but let his words sink in and remember to memories which went along with the words as if they were stringed together like a moving picture, where the words reciprocated their meaning into the pictures shown as memories. She sighed bitterly yet sadness was an underlining her bitterness, as she thought of how she lost her love, of how she was too stubborn to stop him from making the mistake which not only ended his life but ended hers in the process. 'Was he too selfish to only think about himself' she thought as she drowned out everyone around her and only listened to the meaning behind the soul hitting words Dumbledore spoke. 'Didn't he think about how this would affect me?' 'He can't be ...dead...he just can't be.' 'God, if only i stopped him, this is my fault, purely and simply my fault.' By this time the tears which she had locked away finally broke free of its chambers and erupted into life as they flowed like a river down her beautiful and angelic face. Her friends turned to her and gave her a look to say, 'why are you crying...we hated him...we should be glad he is gone.' _

_She didn't care about what they thought of her now. She just cried and emptied out her heart whilst remembering his soft delicate features which were hidden from others and only reserved for her. His soft supple lips which caressed her skin and made her shiver and feel like no other did. His eyes which were so powerful you couldn't help but to fall into the deep sea of grey coloured eyes with a slight hint of blue which burst out, when the right lighting hit his pupils in the softest way. His eyes which enveloped her own chocolate eyes, with the soft, short momentary looks they shared or the long, breathtaking conversations which happened once they locked eyes on each other, only to be ended when they were purposely torn away by their friends, conversations which they both longed for to never end yet ended, not willingly. She was nudged out of her thoughts by a cold hand which was placed on top of her own. She turned to the owner of the hand and saw Ron's face looking back at her own, by this time Dumbledore had finished his speech and all of his words which were directed towards Hermione had fully sunk in, just as he had hoped. _

_After a few minutes of silence from both Hermione and Ron, Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione, this shocked Hermione beyond words and she pulled away from Ron without hesitation and a second thought as she smacked Ron right across his cheek leaving a read hand print glaring back herself. _

"_How could you? How dare you? I don't love you Ron...i have never loved you...i never have and never will...you're not him...I DON'T LOVE YOU...I NEVER HAVE...NEVER WILL" she screamed over and over again._

_To say Ron was shocked and astonished would be an understatement and to saw all eyes were upon the two teenagers wouldn't be suitable as not only were the students staring at them with disbelief but the teachers, even Snape was looking intensely at them, thought her knew the reason behind Hermione's reactions and at this moment, Hermione ran out of the great hall and to where she spent her time with her true love in secret. Unknown to her but Ron, Harry, Ginny and Blaise had followed her but it was unknown to the three other Gryffindor's that a lone Slytherin was followed them as well. As they found her the fellow Gryffindor's stood the closest to her, whereas Blaise stood a few feet away from them all, but were unsure what to do, that was until Hermione collapsed on the ground to her knees and let out the tears which she had locked up in her heart, alongside the fact that she was in denial of his death. Harry, Ginny and Ron stared at each other with a look of confusion. _

"_Draco...Draco...how...i love you" Hermione spoke through her sobs as she stared up at the sky on her knees, pleading with a hidden spirit "Please come back...i love you...i miss you...how could you do this to me...didn't you think about how this would affect me...please return back to me...return my love...please...if you don't then...then...I'll join you...please i need to be with you...Draco...Draco...please come back to me"_

"_Ssssh...Hermione its okay...its okay...Ssssh" at this point Blaise had pushed past the three Gryffindor's and gathered Hermione up in his arms as a sign of comforting her. Blaise spoke as he consoled the grieving and heartbroken girl in his arms._

"_Get away from her Zabini" Ron yelled, whilst holding his wand out in his hand. Soon Harry followed suit._

"_Step away" Harry declared_

"_No...Can't you see...she's in pain...it's part of my promise...i have to do this...i promised him...before he...he sacrificed himself for her...sacrificed his life for his love...he made me promise to take care of her...i can't and won't leave so just...just leave" Blaise said_

"_Blaise...he's gone...no...it's my fault...Blaise...bring him back...bring him back to me please...go get him...bring him back...bring me back MY DRACO...MY LOVE...MY SOULMATE...Blaise...bring me back the OTHER HALF OF MY HEART...my other heart of my life, my soul, my love...Please...i feel incomplete without him...Blaise please" Hermione cried between her sobs._

"_Hermione...i...i can't...i know how you feel...I'm sorry...but i can't bring him back..."_

"_He's my heart...my life...without him i have no meaning to live...Blaise please....Draco come back...i can't live without you...you're the only man i have ever loved...you're the only man i will ever love...there's no one else like you...no one can take your place...please come back to me....come and fill the empty, endless pain that i feel now...please...come back to me...please come back...return to me...love me again...Draco please...please "_

_Harry and Ron stood their ground and they simply shook their heads, at his point Ginny had tears in her eyes and she was angry at the fact Harry and Ron don't know that their best friend feels as if she's going through worse pain than any curse. She slowly moved towards Blaise and Hermione and kneeled down to soothe Hermione as she rubbed circles in her back._

"_Ginny what...what are...you doing" Ron spoke even more confused_

"_Shut up Ronald...god! You two are really blind, you useless excuses of men. If you can't figure this out then you are not worthy of being her best friends. Can't you see the pain in her eyes? Can't you see her tears? Can't you see, she...she loved him...loved him like no other...she loved him with her heart, her soul, her mind, she loved him with her life...and now he's gone...she feels as if she's dying...she feels worse than if she was put under the cruciatus curse...she's never felt anything worse than the pain she's feeling now...it's as if her heart is physically and emotionally being broken"_

"_Draco please...i love you...i love you now, always and forever...I'll never stop loving you...no one and nothing can take you place...your my only true love...my only soul mate...my only other half...my only life...my only heart...please return to me...please come back to me...i love you now, always and forever" and with those last words, Hermione cried her heart out for her lost love, her only love. True to her words Hermione never loved any other man, never loved anything as much as she loved Draco Malfoy. He was her love, her heart, her soul, her life, her world. He was her lost love._

_xxx_


End file.
